Englishman Matt created the rubber reinforced with carbon black in 1904. Early in 1971, It was disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,792 owned by Cabot Company that a modified carbon black technology. Although many multinational companies have filed numbers of patent applications for the modification of carbon black, none of the carbon black modification technologies has achieved commercial success in 42 years since then. It was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,488 filed by Goodyear Tire & Rubber Company in 2000 that a silane coupling agent is used to modify carbon black under the atmosphere of nitrogen gas at a temperature of 800° C. A carbon black modified with vinyl monomers was disclosed by CN00117233.6 published in 2001. Jia Demin, etc. grafted maleic anhydride onto carbon black in solid phase in situ at the nylon 66/rubber interface. (Rubber Chemical Technology” 2002, v. 75, p. 669) It was disclose in JP2002322388 owned by Tokai Carbon Co. Ltd. that the carbon black surface was activated by oxidation to produce carbonyl radical for the reaction with vinyl isobutyl ether. It was described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,444,727 owned by Bridgestone Corporation the use of phenol and sulfur-containing silane coupling agent modifying carbon black in gas phase in vacuum. It was described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,652,641 owned by Yokohama Rubber Company the use of sulfur-containing silane coupling agent and silica dispersed in water modifying carbon black. You Zhangjiang, etc. prepared butyl acrylate modified carbon black in 2003. (“Synthetic Rubber Industry” 2003, v. 26, No. 3) Jiang Qibin, etc. used an unsaturated hydroxyl fatty acid to modify carbon black in 2004. (“Elastomer” 2004, 14 (3) 18-22) It was described in JP2005068244 owned by Yokohama Rubber Company the modification of carbon black in an emulsified phase with a polysiloxane containing at least one alkoxy radical and one allyloxy radical. It was disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,964 the modification of carbon black with a succinic amide substituted with a thiocyanate in 2007. It were disclosed in CN200680046610.9, CN200780053081.x, JP2007269947 and US20100120997 owned by Tokai Carbon Corporation the modification of carbon black using isocyanates. It was disclosed in JP2009035696 owned by Asahi Carbon Black Company the modification of carbon black using mercapto radical of organic acids. It was described in “Modified Carbon Black and Viscoelastic Properties of Rubber”, published on “International Rubber Business” 2010, No. 11, p 29, the modification method of carbon black using dicumyl peroxide and long chain fatty acid. The various techniques mentioned above are still in the laboratory stage for various reasons, not yet on the market. Creative research and development are urgently needed.
The consumption of carbon black for tire accounts for ⅔ of its world production. As sulfur vulcanization system is extensively used for tire rubber, it is needed to develop coupling agent used specially for sulfur vulcanization system to couple carbon black with rubber. Until now, the concept of unsaturated coupling agent, in particular sulfur-containing unsaturated coupling agent, had not yet been proposed.